gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Aut ciemności: Epizod 15 – In4mator
Luke pamiętał to miejsce dokładnie. Przecież był tutaj raz w życiu. Nie można jednak powiedzieć tego o Feelu – to był jego pierwszy raz. Jaskinia na Endorze była owiana tajemnicą, jednak jeśli wierzyć Leii Windu, a Luke jej wierzył, to właśnie tutaj znajdował się pierwszy miecz świetlny, artefakt tak bardzo poszukiwany przez siły Ogromnego Królestwa Sithów. Przez trzy miesiące od śmierci Shmi również administracja państwa przez nią założonego uległa zmianie. Władzę absolutną sprawował teraz Qwerty. Ewok jednak nie zdawał się aż tak przejmować tym, za zniszczenie czego Shmi byłaby gotowa oddać życie. Oczywiście mam na myśli właśnie ten miecz. Weszli do groty i chociaż Luke umiał zachować zimną krew w żyłach, Feel bał się panicznie. – A co jeżeli… a co jeżeli z ciemności wyłoni się jakiś… jakiś potwór? – rozpaczał Gunganin, ani na krok nie odstępując od Skywalkera. – Spokojnie, spokojnie – odparł mu. – Jakieś siedem lat temu pokonałem jednego rankora. I to sam, nie mając nawet miecza świetlnego. Gunganin zatrzymał się i podrapał po głowie. – Tak ciężko było go zabrać ze sobą? – zapytał. Luke jednak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Rzeczywiście coś wyłoniło się z ciemności. – Bu! – rozległ się ludzki głos, a po chwili także krzyk Feela. – Coś mnie dotknęło!… Coś mnie dotknęło w ciemności! – rozpaczał Gunganin. Luke też czuł się niezręcznie. Prawdą było, że panicznie bał się duchów. – Spokojnie, spokojnie – mężczyźni usłyszeli po chwili śmiejący się głos. – Chciałem was tylko przestraszyć. Tak w ogóle to jestem Radodziej. Tego pana to już znam – wskazał na Luke'a. Luke'owi z kolei zaczęło się wszystko układać. To Radodziej był tym, który miał im wskazać lokalizację pierwszego miecza. – Cześć, Radodzieju – powiedział chłopak. – My w zasadzie tylko w jednej sprawie. Słuchaj, poszukujemy pierwszego miecza świetlnego, wiesz, tego przeznaczonego dla legendarnego wybrańca. Rozumiesz, mnie by się nie chciało go poszukiwać w innych warunkach. No ale jeżeli wpadnie w niepowołane ręce, na przykład w łapska ożywionych Sithów, w galaktyce znowu może zabraknąć równowagi. Radodziej podrapał się po brodzie. – Przyjaciele – oznajmił po chwili. – Dobrze, że przyszliście właśnie do mnie. Wiem, gdzie jest miecz, właściwie jest nawet w tej świątyni. – Świątyni? – zdziwili się równocześnie Feel i Luke. – Tak, świątyni – potwierdził Radodziej. – Otóż kiedyś tutaj, w tej dziupli, mieściła się siedziba zakonu Lordów Sithów, któremu przewodziła Shmi. I jak się domyślacie, nie wybrała tej lokalizacji przypadkowo. Twoja babcia, Luke'u, od zawsze miała obsesję na punkcie zdobycia tego artefaktu. Była gotowa zrobić wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby go zdobyć. Jedi przybyli na Endor wciąż czegoś nie rozumieli. – No dobrze – powiedział Feel. – W takim razie udostępnisz nam ten miecz? Radodziej uśmiechnął się. – Hmm… nie – powiedział. – No weź! – zdenerwował się Luke. – Nie zachowuj się jak Maz Kanata! Powiedz, gdzie jest ten miecz, a my go weźniemy i już… – Weź'mie'my – poprawił go Feel. – Wiesz, moja żona była poliglotką. – W każdym razie – wtrącił się Radodziej – miecz jest w centrum świątyni. I teoretycznie można by go wydobyć za pomocą dynamitu, no ale wydaje mi się, że fabuła tej opowieści będzie ciekawsza, jeżeli będziecie postępować zgodnie z kluczem. Jakim kluczem? Już wam tłumaczę. Radodziej wziął łyk kawy. – Pierwszy miecz został stworzony przez legendarnego mistrza Jedi jeszcze przed powstaniem Starej Republiki. Jednak kiedy mistrz dowiedział, jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo jest w stanie zaprowadzić ten, kto go używa, postanowił go zniszczyć. Doznał jednak wtedy wizji, w której centrum był wybraniec. Tak, właśnie twój ojciec, Luke'u. Swoją drogą, tak narodziła się legenda o wybrańcu. W każdym razie, wtedy mistrz postanowił ukryć pierwszy miecz świetlny tutaj, na księżycu Endor, a sześć kluczy w postaci innych mieczy świetlnych rozdał strażnikom, którzy po swojej śmierci przekazywali je nowym pokoleniom. A co najśmieszniejsze, kolor klingi każdego miecza odpowiada florze planety, na której obecnie się znajduje. Tak więc czerwony miecz znajdziecie na Mustafarze i to tam teraz się udacie. Później polecicie na Geonosis, by zdobyć ten o pomarańczowej klindze. Waszym następnym celem stanie się Jakku, gdzie znajduje się żółty miecz, potem Dagobah, gdzie znajduje się zielony, następnie Kamino, gdzie błękitny, a na sam koniec odwiedzicie Coruscant, aby zdobyć fioletowy. I wtedy przylecicie tutaj. Ale musicie się pospieszyć. Wydaje mi się, że ten, który stoi teraz za drzwiami i podsłuchuje, może okazać się być szybszy od was. – Qwerty! – zmartwił się Feel. – O nie! }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania